Shellmon
Shellmon is a Champion Level Sea Animal Digimon. Shellmon can withdraw into his shell for protection. The top of the shell can spin when he emerges from the sand. He lives in a shallow seabed of seashores near the Net Ocean, that takes the form of a hermit crab. Because he is a mollusk, he will live in anything he enters. Because he keeps on growing, he has to change dwellings; his full size is the size of a small rocky mountain. He has a forest counterpart in MoriShellmon. Digimon Adventure After the DigiDestined's encounter with Kuwagamon, a Shellmon appeared under the sands of a beach where strange phone booths were lined up. Tai and Agumon engaged Shellmon in battle up to where Agumon Digivolved to Greymon for the first time and knocked Shellmon far into the ocean. After escaping the Dark Masters, the DigiDestined ended up in the same location and encountered the same Shellmon in the water (this time, it had dialogue). Biyomon and Tentomon were able to send it retreating. Digimon Adventure 02 In a frozen area of the Digital World, Shellmon reappeared under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Ring attacked Joe, Gomamon, Cody and Armadillomon while the others destroyed the Control Spire. Gomamon tried to pacify it but did not work. He was freed from the Dark Ring by Digmon, but then Ebidramon appeared. When Digimon began to appear in the Real World, he appeared once more with an Ebidramon and a Gesomon in Australia while they were chasing an Australian Digi-Destined named Derek and his Digimon Partner Crabmon. Ikkakumon, Crabmon and Armadillomon drove them away with thought of them in food. The 3 Digimon later appeared being herded with a Whamon and a Raremon after Zudomon, Submarimon and Coelamon defeated Scorpiomon and took down the Control Spire. They were all sent back to the Digital World after Scorpiomon's defeat. Digimon World Shellmon can be found by the bridge (guarded by a Goburimon) in Great Canyon after beating Ogremon in his hideout. By taking the elevator out of Ogremon's hideout, your character had trapped him on top of a pillar of rock. Go back to the elevator in Ogremon's Hideout, go down and your guy should say that the elevator is causing the floor to shake. Then you will be asked if you want to use it. Press No. Walk around Great Canyon, crossing into Freezeland and back, and go back to Shellmon. He joins the city, where he begins writing a bulletin that gives you important hints on new Digimon to recruit. Digimon World 2 Shellmon digivolves from Crabmon, and can further digivolve into Scorpiomon. His speciality is Ice and his special attack is Hydro Pressure. Digimon World 3 Shellmon is found in Asuka South Cape and Plug Cape. It can be found by fishing in Ether Jungle. It is also available as a Blue Champion Card with 13/15. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Shellmon digivolves from Syakomon and can be found in Loop Swamp. Attacks * Aqua Blaster (Hydro Pressure): Shoots a high pressure stream of water that blast off opponents from the top of his head. * Drill Shell: Withdraws itself into the shell then begins to spin around to charges opponents, sometimes using to dig or flee. * Slamming Attack (たいあたり: lit. Body Blow): Crushes his enemies with his fists. Variations / Subspecies * MoriShellmon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon Category:Mollusk Digimon Category:Aquatic Digimon